


Sexy vampire boyfriend

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character turned into zombie, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke read a book and decides to go looking for a vampire boyfriend.
Relationships: Clive/Flora Reinhold, Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 3





	Sexy vampire boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write a 3 way but my brain was like, "don't care"

Flora stared at Luke as he went on about the character in the book he’d been reading. The two were outside, walking around with the flashlights on their cellphones. “And in the book he swoops in whenever you need anything! And he acts like a wild animal but it’s really cute! He’s always there, and you get to go on adventures at night and do other stuff- and he can fly and he’s really strong-!” Luke was frothing at the mouth. Flora hummed, she didn’t see what was so appealing about a homeless guy who lives in the woods, has no social skills, doesn’t shower, kills people, drinks blood and Can’t even hold your hand during a sunset … “Is that why we’re out here- so you can find yourself a vampire boyfriend?” She asked. 

Luke blushed, “a-of course not! Vampires aren’t real- I know that-!” he said. 

“Is that why you got dressed up all nice? To walk around the woods?” She asked. Luke was wearing a brown overall skirt, pink shirt underneath with a teddy bear on the front. It matched perfectly with his teddy bear hoodie, which had a cutesy little cotton ball tail behind it. Flora was just wearing whatever she wore to school that day, she didn’t feel like changing clothes just to go walk around outside. Blazer, plaid skirt, long socks, etc. 

“No …” Luke said, looking away. “Then why are we here?” Flora asked, stopping. Luke blushed, “ …”

“Just say we’re vampire hunting-” She said, and Luke sighed, “o-okay- we are-” 

“Hmf- you know we won’t find anything right?” she said, and Luke nodded, “I still want to try …” He said, before looking away, “sorry i didn’t tell you” he mumbled. It was quiet, nothing but the sound of crickets chirping around him, and leaves underneath his feet. He stopped, looking up to see that Flora had stopped walking. She was staring at something off in the distance …

“Did you find one?!” Luke asked, walking over to her. She shook her head, “ no … there’s- a bra on the tree-” She said, and Luke looked up … “well- yea- you know what people do out here-” 

“She just- left it- or- what if something happened? Luke let’s go back-” She said, and Luke huffed. “Don’t get scared now just cause you saw some underwear! We’ve seen worse stuff at school!” 

Flora nervously hummed, “but- what if it’s some guy going around ripping people’s clothes off-” 

“You think he’s a vampire?” Luke asked, and Flora huffed, “Get the peanut butter out of your ears! Vampires aren’t real!” 

Luke blushed, “You don’t know that- Just let me believe!” Luke said, stomping away. “You can go home since you’re so scared! I’ll go hunting all by myself!” He said, walking off. Flora grit her teeth, “I’m not leaving you alone out here! It’s dangerous!” She yelled, and Luke yelled back, “Then stop complaining!” 

“That doesn’t mean i’m not gonna try and talk you out of it!” 

“Well then i’m not listening!” 

Flora sighed, this was so incredibly useless. She followed behind Luke, occasionally swatting at what felt like a spider web on her shoulder. She stopped, aggressively swatting it all off. “D-did I walk through a web? Is there a spider on me?” she asked, and Luke turned. 

… there was a man, dangling a string on her face. He seemed amused by her reaction, especially when she started to get frustrated. He stopped, and Luke stared at him …

“I think- i got it off-” She said, turning around to look at herself, coming face to … legs with the stranger. He was wearing … what looked like- normal clothes? Only- they were worn out- a normal collared shirt and some pants. The shirt was cut up in places, and dirty- like he hadn’t taken it off in years. 

Flora backed up, immediately running up to Luke, “s-see! Homeless guy! I told you!” She yelled, protectively wrapping her arms around Luke. 

“ … vampire-” Luke said.

“Clive-” said Clive, and Luke’s eyes got about two hundred percent bigger. “Are you a vampire?!" He asked as Flora reasonably tried to pull him away. “He’s not! Luke we have to go!” She yelled, but Luke stayed put. She huffed, and picked him up, walking off with him in her arms. Clive just followed behind them, “ maybe." He said as Flora pulled Luke off. They weren't very fast, especially when Luke was trying to stay put. 

He had his eyes glued to the man as Flora desperately tried to pull him away. Luke reached into the pocket on the front of his overalls, "Like in this book!" He said, a huge smile on his face. "mm?" Clive took it, and flipped through it … he squinted, tilting his head a little, giving the book a severely confused look. "Isn't that- rape?" He asked, and Luke tensed, "wha? Which part?" 

"She was held down- the inescapable binds of his hands on her wrists keeping any movement to a minimum as he-" Clive skipped a little bit "and drew the blood from the tender area where her head met her shoulders. Not stopping for anything- not even tears." 

" … um- i thought it sounded romantic-" 

"This whole book is just- this guy forcing this girl to have sex with him- and then she kills him-" Clive said. 

"You … read the whole book just now?" 

"Yeah- it's disturbing as hell- where did you find this?"

"The library! In the horror section-" 

" …" Clive hummed.

Luke looked at the book, "I thought she was into it- it seemed pretty nice to me-" 

" … " Clive looked like he was having a galaxy brain explosion. "What about you?" Clive asked Flora, who had stopped dragging Luke by now. She was completely winded, panting as she looked away. Her face was red, and she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but here. 

"I don't read stuff like that-! I like actual romance-" she said. Clive looked down, flipping through the book. " … " Luke just watched him … and then he began  _ levitating _ . He slapped Flora's arm, "Look! looook!" He screamed, and she turned, face going stone cold as she watched Clive. 

He grit his teeth, and they started to grow … and then shrink- and then grow, "huh? How long are his teeth? They keep changing the measurements- an inch- two inches- inch and a half-" Clive mumbled. Luke watched him quietly, wondering what he was doing. "A-are you making yourself look like Dax?" 

" … he's pretty ugly-"

"What? No he's not! In the book it says he's really tall! And pale! And he has muscles and he's strong and there's no way he's ugly because vampires are supposed to be sexy!" Luke said. 

" …" Clive hummed … floating around like a plastic bag in the wind. "Says he's 5'2, has a curved nose, a limp, and looks about seventy years old."

" … Well- y-you're- not-" 

"Not ugly?"

"Yeah! You're- ahh" Luke mumbled, not knowing how to flirt. Flora just stared at him .. "how are you doing that?" She asked. 

Clive shrugged, "I'm dead?" He said, flipping through the book some more. " That doesn't explain it-"

"Well how should I know?" 

"How did you die! Did you get killed by your girlfriend!  _ Or boyfriend- do you like boys?? I like boys! _ " Luke said.

"L-luke-" Flora sighed, she didn't wanna leave him here, he was so ridiculously hopeless. Clive closed the book, "I see-" he said, walking over to the two. He picked flora up, "I'm not sure about boys - that's a maybe-" he said, holding her upside down. She screamed, "He's going to bite me!" she whined, and he tilted his head, “hm …” he mumbled, before smiling, “maybe- what did you eat today?”

“That’s not fair! I found you first! Pick me up!” 

“...” Clive walked right past Luke, and Flora thrashed. She screamed something incoherent, demanding that Luke stopped trying to play vampire girlfriend and help her out. And then Clive bit her leg, and she fainted. Luke huffed, “How rude!” He said, following behind him. 

“So- how did you die?” Luke asked, and Clive looked at him, “I threw myself off a cliff-” He said. “Landed on a cactus- outside of a cave- got swarmed with bats and now i’m here-” He said. Pulling Flora over his shoulder. Luke nodded, “That sounds painful-” 

“Yes.” 

“So where do you live?”

“ the cave, with the bats.” He said, and Luke gasped, “You live in a cave!? That sounds horrible! You should come live with me-  _ and then we can get married and you can drink my blood whenever you want-” _

“ …” Clive smiled, but didn’t say anything. Luke started to squirm, following behind him.

It stayed quiet for a long time, until Luke came up on a cliff. It was a rocky area, Luke didn’t even realize they were walking up a hill until he was at the edge. “Wow- it’s really pretty up here!” Luke said, and Clive nodded. “Romantic- right?” He said, and Luke’s brain had a shortage. He didn’t know what to say, his heart just started beating out of control. “But it’s dangerous, you shouldn’t hold her so close to the edge-” Luke said. Clive smiled, and Luke watched in pure silence as he bit into her neck. 

But- instead of it being slow, sensual neck sucking … he just- ripped a huge chunk of her flesh off, and started- eating her? Drinking her blood- it was like her body began to thin, and she grew pale. At one point her nose was bleeding, and there was blood coming out of her mouth too. But Luke just- stood there …

He was suddenly hit with reality as Clive let her body fall off the cliff- and a swarm of bats came and demolished it. 

“Oh-  **oh** **_oh my god you killed her!”_ **

Clive turned, blood running down his chin as he looked at Luke. He hissed, and Luke screamed, running away. 

He tripped, and rolled down the hill, hitting a few rocks on his way before he collided with a tree. He got up, but it didn’t matter, Clive was already right there, pushing him back down with his foot. “Say~ do you wanna be a vampire too?” Clive asked, ignoring Luke’s cries. He’d cut open his sock, and was bleeding on his leg. Not to mention, Clive kicking him around didn’t help. “I wanna go home!”

“Aww- poor baby- does your leg hurt?” 

Luke whimpered, pulling his hood up over his head. Clive chuckled, kneeling next to him. Clive took hold of his legs, lifting him up, spreading them out. “Oh wow- you were already so wet- what were you expecting to happen? What a pervert-” He said. Luke covered his face, twisting to try and evade the grasp. It wasn’t until Clive bit him that he broke up into sobs. Clive had his teeth stuck inside of his inner thigh, and Luke could feel himself draining. 

Clive just seemed to be having fun, detaching his mouth, sliding his tongue up the fabric between Luke’s legs. Luke stiffened, and Clive continued, feeling Luke’s entire body tense up like he was trying to turn into a rock. He whimpered, biting down on his fingers as the thin cloth was gently pulled off, and he was left bare. The wind decided to blow, and he closed his legs, feeling extremely cold. He was set down … “w-wait! This is how it happened in the book! He killed her friend and then-” 

“Oh wow- so you did read the whole thing and not just the sex parts?” Clive said, and Luke blushed, “Don’t touch me!” He said, kicking his leg out. Clive grabbed it, and pulled his sock off, “aw- but i thought you were into this sort of thing?” 

“It was a book! I wouldn’t want it to happen in real life!” 

“Ah- i see~” Clive mumbled. Luke watched as he undid his pants, and he tried not to look. He was forced to though, being picked up. He leaned forward, his face colliding with Clive’s chest before he felt it go in …

It seemed like the world stopped for a second, before it all kept going, and his stomach constricted. “Mmhh! Nghh!” he gripped Clive’s arms. This didn’t feel all that good- not like how he thought it would. It felt like he was having a cramp or something, his stomach was all twisted up and the way Clive just kept going, he felt nauseous. Still, just like the vampire in the story- Clive didn’t stop for tears, and Luke gave up crying after a while. He let his head lay on Clive’s chest, just wondering why he thought this was a good idea. 

He panted, “S-stop it- pweeshe-” He whined through his wet face. Clive just laughed at him, patting his head, “ohh good boy- you’re fine~” Clive said. Luke hiccuped, and went quiet … his body did start to sort of reply, and he wrapped his legs around Clive’s waist, feeling both hands wander down to his hips. Clive pushed Luke down onto his length a little harder, watching the boy arch, in either pain or ecstasy- or both. “These little bear ears are so cute-” He mumbled, and Luke turned red, gripping Clive’s arms as what felt like the urge to pee began building in his stomach. 

Clive was only getting harder, going faster, doing more and more until Luke finally snapped and arched back, screaming as his legs shook. 

“Aw- is that all it takes?” Clive asked, sighing as Luke started to squirm again. The warm liquid staining his pants was going to be an annoyance to clean- “poor thing- such big goals- yet such a little body-” He said. 

Luke just sniffled, legs knocked loose like the screws of an old wooden chair that’d been sat on by an elephant. Luke groaned, drooling a little now. Clive seemed so disappointed, boredly leaning with his back against a tree as he continued to use Luke as his fleshlight. Luke looked up,and turned red, before angrily biting Clive’s chest, wanting to be put down. 

“Hm- rude-” Clive said, shoving himself deep inside of Luke. He didn’t pull out anymore, just repeatedly pushed at Luke’s walls with his tip, “Don’t you have any manners? It’s not nice to-” He suddenly shoved himself past something, something tight, something that made Luke scream a lung out of his chest. “Bite people ..” Clive mumbled. Luke was limp, laying in his arms, being rocked back and forth like a baby as he had his life fucked out of him. 

“You feel good though- maybe i’ll keep you around-”

“Ngh-” Luke mumbled, closing his eyes. He ended up passing out before he could even feel Clive filling him up. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke held onto a rock, trying to kick Clive away. He’d been here a while, and being a vampire wasn’t fun. He couldn’t eat real food, he had these annoying wings painfully growing out of his back, and Clive seemed to have Flora under mind control. Luke was pretty sure she was a zombie now, all she ever did was groan and follow them around, and occasionally kill something and eat it. She was … mostly there, but she barely ever spoke unless it was to say “you’re stupid” 

“Luke- it isn’t that hard- just let go-” Clive said, and Luke did- panicking as he remained floating in mid air- “I hate this!” 

“You’ll get used to it-”

Luke whimpered, being held onto by his leg like a balloon. “I’m gonna fly into the sun!” he whined, and Clive hummed, “well- you’ll die if you do so i think not-”

“... oh! Noo! How am I gonna go to school now?”

“ _ You just died and you’re thinking about school? _ ”

“Shut up! This is all your fault!” Luke said … Clive let go of him, and he started to float upwards. 

“Aa! Okay! I’m sorry! Don’t let go!” Luke said, but Clive just walked off, “have fun floating into the sun-” 

“That’s not funny!” 

  
  



End file.
